


Dating A Hacker and Other Things I Don't Regret

by Channiesducky



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channiesducky/pseuds/Channiesducky
Summary: Is a life worth living if you watch your soulmate continuously fall in love with others over and over? To Seven it was. Until one fateful day when MC promised to stay but one question still remains... will everything reset?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a while so i hope you enjoy it

MC glanced around the room at the members having conversations with the party guests. She felt a sense of pride at how her work paid off. The members were very welcoming of her and she was thankful for that. Soon enough, to everyone's dismay, the party had ended. The RFA members stood by the doors as guests filed out. AS soon as the last guest was gone, MC let out a breath she didn't know she was holding on to.

"MC the party was so fun! I'm glad we could have another one." Yoosung exclaimed. 

"Yes the party was a success. Thanks to you MC." Jumin added with a small smile. 

"I'm just thankful for the opportunity to help my friends."

"So humble~" Seven cooed. When the noise died down the tapping of shoes could be heard on the marble floor. Everyone watched as V made his way over, hands clasped behind his back. With his towering height and reposeful look you couldn't help but feel safe when he was around. 

"Thanks to your efforts we are able to hold parties again and keep Rikas memory alive. Thank you." 

As everyone resumed conversation Seven made his way to a chair and sat with a huff, letting out a soft sigh. _Another eleven days come and gone... _The movement he felt next to him snapped Seven out of his thoughts. He turned in his chair to come face to face with MC.__

__"O-Oh! Hi! Sorry I was just SPACEing out." He laughed at his own lame joke referring back to the conversation they had about him wanting to get married at the space station. She looked at him, a hint of worry etched into her face. He always liked how she knew exactly what he was thinking, even if it wasn't always good things. Without much warning MC leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He was actually surprised which led him to open his mouth but quickly close it.__

____"Not again Seven... I wont leave you. Not this time." MC whispered. With those words, the ones he's been dreaming to hear for weeks now, he burst into tears. MC hugged him tightly while everyone quickly surrounded._ _ _ _

____"Seven! Whats wrong?! Are you okay?" Yoosung shouted. Seven lifted his head, barely able to speak through his tears and hiccups._ _ _ _

____"I-I love you so much MC!" He quickly hugged her again, frantic to hide his tears and blush. MC looked at the RFA's surprised faces._ _ _ _

____"I love you too Seven." Everyone's faces melted into soft smiles as they silently congratulated you them. Holding the love of her life surrounded by her friends is a luxury MC was scared she wouldn't get back in the upcoming days. But that was all to come._ _ _ _


End file.
